


Teddybären

by handschuhmaus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: The Dursleys didn't like to acknowledge certain of their relations, but as the Unsung Heroes would attest, Hans Schultz was far from unkind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Teddybären

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucillia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucillia/gifts).

> <strike>Schultzie to the rescue, one last time!</strike>

Hans Schultz was not eager to be on European soil again. Of course, he was now in his eighties and a highly successful toy manufacturer, having moved operations mostly to the U.S., but there was something about being back that reminded him of his rather ignoble and certainly eventful time as a POW camp guard for the Third Reich, especially once what happened at _other_ camps had been revealed. (Thank heaven, if a callous one, for Wilhelm Klink, who might have been a toady and a coward, but was also about as protective and fair-minded towards supposed enemies as it was possible to be within those constraints. And even Burkhalter didn't deserve the deepest level of hell, in his view, although it was hardly up to him.)

But the past was the past. His daughter, Katrin, had gone to England in 1949, with Peter Newkirk, and it was obvious to Schulz, and to Hogan and Kinch, and everyone else at the Stalag 13 reunion that summer (Klink, the old Prussian, had finally gotten glasses! LeBeau had a baby daughter!) that Kat was in love. Well, not with Newkirk, not even with a person: with the island of Britain. She hadn't seen Hans since, but she had finally written a letter that exceeded a page in length last year, confiding that her husband had had to be moved to an assisted living facility after a stroke, and she ultimately regretted the marriage, and the way he had obliged her to raise the kids. (Such a shame when so many other happy endings had somehow come to the boys at the camp!)

Naturally Hans was going to go see her, and the grandkids (and great grandchildren?) he had never met. He'd even visit the regretted son in law if Kat wanted him to, be it as completely glum as the apartment facility Klink was in last month, with his aunt-in-law, having severely injured his ankle. His wife had not come; she hated flying and wanted to spend some quality time with the newest great-grandchild.

But he was also staying in a hotel tonight--give her a day and the edge off his jet lag before they had to live in the same rooms again.

"Dad," she said tenderly, over the phone in his room "Marge insisted I have dinner with her, and her gentleman friend is... I think he'd try to argue with you. Why don't you go see Vernon, and we can get together later this evening? He's at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, and I put some directions in the packet I sent you."

Alright, that he could do...


End file.
